Noire's Secret
by Zero the Drifter
Summary: Noire has been acting strange...


Author's Notes: I'm drunk... I'm very... very drunk... I just thought I should tell you that before you take the horrible decision of reading the unbridled chaos that is the grammar of a drunk man... I told you before hand... I can't be blamed if you decide to continue in spite of my warning.

Uni stares at her sister from behind the glass doors leading to the balcony. Noire has been acting strange lately and that had worried little Uni.

Indeed, Noire has been acting weird. Quite opposite to her usual behavior, she skip on her duties as the CPU of Lastation and instead decided to shut herself off inside her office. At first, Uni and K-Sha were the most worried, but as time passed, the other CPUs took notice of Noire's unusual behavior and began to worry.

However, Noire would not allow anyone to set foot within the darkness of her office. The only times in which others had the chance to get inside were the times in which Noire was on the balcony or out of her office taking a bath. Only at those moments could the other girls try to find out what was going on with the tsundere goddess.

Now, Noire was at the balcony, and while Uni gazes at her from behind the glass doors, K-Sha stares at the goddess from an electric pole, two miles away, with the help of military-degree binoculars.

The goddess was as beautiful as ever, her eyes shine like rubies under the polluted skies of the land she rules over. Today her raven-black hair is loose and curls with the sudden gusts of wind that hits her godly figure.

Noire held her phone firmly in her hands and stared at the screen with the eyes of a girl who has fallen to the wonderful sorrows of love. She held the phone close to her heart and whispered words that her sister and stalker were not able to hear.

 _"Damn!"_ yelled K-Sha after seeing her beloved Noire act all lovey-dovey with her phone. What could she be seeing with such affection? K-Sha had to know, and she instinctively leaned closer, hoping to hear something, but the stalker was not able to do so. Instead, she slipped and fell from the pole while a dramatic song was played on the background...

Annonydeath, who had hacked Lastation's camera systems, saw how K-Sha fell and laughed his ass off before saving the video and uploading it on NepTube. Incidentally, Neptune liked the video and currently follows Annonydeath's channel.

But back to the goddess, Noire turned around and started walking back to her office. Uni darted out of view and hide under a box.

Uni barely saw how Noire walked over to her desk. The room was barely lit and silence reigned over it, but suddenly, Uni could hear a song.

Noire had click on an icon on her computer, the icon of a game.

The game was _"Other Heaven"_ , a game in which you play as Saya, a girl who has just discover she has powers. In the game, Saya's biggest foe and main love interest is Yagami Kamui, a man who was send to kill Saya, but fell in love with her and decided to protect her instead. In the end, Kamui does kill Saya, but because her powers had gone out of her control and not because he wanted to. A tragic story from beginning to end.

And the goddess, Noire sighed heavily every time she saw Kamui. Kamui was a lonely man, but at the same time he was also a very kind and honest person who had been forced to commit many questionable acts.

Noire saw Kamui as someone amazing. After Saya's death, in _"Other Heaven II"_ , he changed entirely and promised never to kill again. Noire liked many things about him, but what she liked the most was the fact that even though he was lonely and suffered a lot, he still tried his best until the bitter end.

 _"Kamui-sama..."_

Uni could hear her sister whisper the name of someone, one of the most important characters in _"Other Heaven",_ a popular game these days.

Uni dare to peer at Noire from a hole in the box she currently hides in, and what she saw was something she would never be able to erase from her mind until the day she dies.

Noire changed her clothes and wore a pink sweater over a green shirt, she also wore black pants, pink sneakers and a pink hat, Saya's exact outfit.

 _"Kamui-sama..."_ she whispered again, her pupils had change to a heart's shape and she drooled... a lot... way too much.

 _"Kamui is my Husband!"_ the goddess yelled to the uncaring darkness while her sister watched the all scene. Uni's face almost collapsed under the weight of her own cringe as she saw her sister, the person she respects the most, lick the image of a fictional character with the passion of a Latin Lover.

People do have needs, goddesses are no different. Noire is a lonely girl, so, because she was unable of obtaining the company of a real person, fell in love with Kamui, a fictional character.

She even bought a body pillow with Kamui's image, and took pictures of herself having dinner with it. She also did stuff I am not allowed to write because I'd have to rate this story as "M", and I refuse to do that... for now.

Uni was forced to watch, unable of averting her gaze, Noire's little sister saw how her sister talked to a game's character for hours.

 _Noire: "Kamui-sama..."_ _Uni: *Screaming Internally*_ K-Sha woke up in the hospital after a couple of hours.

Annonydeath's video, "Stalkers Funny Fails and Falls: 2017", was the most viewed video that month.

Neptune did nothing, she was pissed off because of that and kicked me in the dick for not including her in this.

Author's Notes: I ran out of imagination here.


End file.
